The Earth's Final Confession
The Earth's Final Confession (地球最後の告白を Chikyu Saigo no Kokuhako wo) is the fifth song in the series. It was given the subtitle 「少年は言いたいことがあった」 (The boy had something to say). It features Yun. Background : The Worlds Final Confession is about a girl who wished she would never grow up when she was young. She watched the person she loved grow old and eventually pass on. She lives to see humanity be wiped out and then confesses to the boy she loves after she knows that she too will pass on if she does. This song has over 1300000 views and a place on the VOCALOID hall of legends. Trivia *GUMI APPEND Power sings this song. *This song can be found on NND at sm18198019 *This song was not featured on the album PANDORA VOXX, but is track 3 on disk 2 of PANDORA VOXX -complete- *On PANDORA VOXX -reboot- this song is covered by Utawa Sakura (歌和サクラ) * On IA THE WORLD~光~ this song is sung by IA. *This song was not featured on the extra disk of PANDORA VOXX, but was remixed to be a choir-ish version on PANDORA VOXX -reboot- disk 3. Lyrics & Translation |-|Japanese Lyrics= {|style="width:100%" |''Kanji'' そして君が知らずに　幸せな灰になった後で 僕は今更　君が好きだって 「大人になりたくないよ」なんて大人ぶってさ 駆けた　少年の日 どうやら僕に訪れた　悪戯いたずらは 相当タチの悪い　不老不死のおせっかい 神様ステキな　プレゼントをありがとう なんて　到底　的外れな 幼い冗談の奥に　大事に隠した 片思いは　察してくれないんだ 追い越してく　戻れない憧憬 好きな人に　さよならを いつか見た夕焼けは　あんなにキレイだったのに 恋なんて呼ぶには　穢れすぎてしまったよ そして　君が知らずに　幸せな灰になった後で 僕は今更　君が好きだった　って気付いたよ 百年前の同じ日に　君のおばあちゃんは 同じ事を言ったんだ 君の孫の曾孫ひまごの　その最期に 僕はまた一人になる 移ろってく　メトロポリスと 君の名に　花束を いつか見た夕焼けは　あんなにキレイだったのに 恋なんて呼ぶには　穢れすぎてしまったね そして　血が流れて　世界が灰になった後で 僕は今でも　ふいに君を思い出すんだ 誰もいない　枯れた世界で 悪戯いたずらの　意味を知ったよ 臆病　でも今なら言えるんだ 地球最後の　告白を いつか見た夕焼けは　あんなにキレイだったのに 恋なんて呼ぶには　遠回りしすぎたよ そして　何もかもが　手遅れの灰になった後で 僕は今更　君が好きだって 君が好きだった　って言えたよ |''Romaji'' Soshite kimi ga shirazu ni shiawase na hai ni natta ato de Boku wa imasara kimi ga suki datte "Otona ni naritakunai yo" nante otona butte sa Kaketa shounen no hi Douyara boku ni odozureta itazura wa Soutou tachi no warui furoufushi no osekkai Kami-sama suteki na purezento o arigatou Nante toutei matohazure na Osanai joudan no oku ni daiji ni kakushita Kataomoi wa sashite kurenainda Oikoshiteku modorenai shoukei Suki na hito ni sayonara o Itsuka mita yuuyake wa anna ni kirei datta no ni Koi nante yobu ni wa kegare sugite shimatta yo Soshite kimi ga shirazu ni shiawase na hai ni natta ato de Boku wa imasara kimi ga suki datta tte kidzuita yo Hyaku-nen mae no onnaji hi ni kimi no obaachan wa Onnaji koto o ittanda Kimi no mago no himago no sono saigo ni Boku wa mata hitori ni naru Utsurotteku metoroporisu to Kimi no na ni hanataba o Itsuka mita yuuyake wa anna ni kirei datta no ni Koi nante yobu ni wa kegare sugite shimatta ne Soshite chi ga nagarete sekai ga hai ni natta ato de Boku wa ima demo fui ni kimi o omoidasunda Daremo inai kareta sekai de Itazura no imi o shitta yo Okubyou demo ima nara ierunda Chikyuu saigo no kokuhaku o Itsuka mita yuuyake wa anna ni kirei datta no ni Koi nante yobu ni wa toomawarishi sugita yo Soshite nanimokamo ga teokure no hai ni natta ato de Boku wa imasara kimi ga suki datte Kimi ga suki datta tte ieta yo |- |-|English Translation=And after you,have turned to ash, so blissfully ignorant till the end After all this time at last, I can say that I love you “I never want to grow up,” I said, as if I was all mature My childhood days, rushing by me Anyhow, the prank that followed as punishment for my words Was as cruel as can be—I was given immortality I, Thank you God for the wonderful present, But still in the end, what you did, completely destroyed me Hiding under my hopes and dreams, forgetting childish jokes, Everything I ever wanted disappeared… And as my feelings die, never to bud up again, And to you whom I love, I will say good bye Even though the sunset I saw then was absolutely stunning for sure, But to call it love would only have utterly corrupted it. And now, you whom never noticed, so peacefully turned into ashes, And after all this time at last, the feelings with in my chest, are still true. On this day, one hundred years ago, Your grandmother did say the exact same thing that I had said. And After your grandchildren’s grandchildren finally move from this world I will be left all alone once again To the evolving metropolis, And to kind your name, I offer flowers. Even though that sunset I saw then was absolutely lovely for sure, But to call it love would only have utterly corrupted it. And now after all the bloodshed , and no one was able to be saved in the end No matter the time that’s past, I will still continue to remember you Bare and bleeding out, this world without anyone I finally can understand this prank I’m a born coward, but now I will not fail I will tell the Earth’s last confession Even though that sunset I saw then was absolutely lovely for sure, But to call it love would only be incredibly round about And now, even though it is too late, and the world has finally returned to ash After all this time at last, I know, that I still love you. And I really do love you…and I’m finally able to… tell you. References Category:Songs